New Member
by Pink-Haired-Girl
Summary: Their vision of the future was filled with love, hope and a new child. And they couldn't be happier. NaLu.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Wow it's been years since I wrote another fanfiction... well I've only written that other one and how old was I when I wrote it? 13?**

 **Well anyways, years later I've been struck with inspiration again! Now I'm 16 and turning 17 soon. Woohoo~ responsibility is just around the corner *silent sobbing actually* and I don't have much experience writing fanfiction or any kind of creative writing 'cause school is too lame for creative writing. Anyways once again I use my OTP NaLu and have a similiar theme, which is having to do with family. Weird huh? It's a like a freaking parallel happened. Same couple, same theme. Well in the future I'll look forward to improving my writing skills along with getting new ideas.**

 **Chapter 1**

Lucy swiftly ran the hairbrush through her long blonde locks, preparing to lay down to go to sleep in her lacy nightgown. She slightly jumped when she heard her bedroom door fling open, revealing none other than her husband, Natsu Dragneel.

"Why'd you leave the guild early?" Natsu questioned his wife as he paced over to their bed and laid down, closing his eyes to relax.

"The guild was mostly empty by 6 pm, and all I had to do at that time was watch you and Gajeel battle to the death." The celestial mage smirked as she laid down the brush on her dresser and sat at the edge of the bed.

"And I totally kicked his ass this time." He sat up with enthusiasm and began to mindlessly punch the air in front of him as if to demonstrate exactly how it all went down.

"Yeah, well, that isn't in my best interest." She smiled at his childish antics.

"Suite yourself," The dragon-slayer shrugged it off, "Um.. Luce.." Lucy raised a brow at Natsu who now seemed to look as though he was bothered... no more like conflicted about something.

"Hm?"

He slid around the bed and stood up next to Lucy and took a few paces forward, having just his back to Lucy. He seemed nervous about something and he looked as though he kept delaying the words he wanted to say, or was he actually trying to think through how exactly he'd put together his words?

"W-well sometimes I see Levy and that iron freak together with Geva and..." He turned around to face Lucy. Even though he was at least five steps away from her, she could clearly see how nervous he was from the look in his eyes and the tint pink color on his cheeks.

 _What could he possibly want to tell me?_

"What would your thoughts be on that?" Natsu finally finished what he wanted to say and felt of wave of relief wash over him.

"Well, I guess they make a good family." Lucy said still not getting the full picture, "Geva is such a sweet girl, the other day I was with Levy and she drew me a picture." Lucy began to trail off into her thoughts, and Natsu stood their dumbfounded as she praised the solid script and iron dragon-slayer's daughter. "She also told me she thinks my magic is _cool,_ can you believe that? Little Geva thinks I'm coo-"

"No! I meant what would you think if we had a family like that!" He finally managed to say and watched as Lucy's eyes widen. "What if we had a daughter or son?" Natsu said restating what he just asked, looking more serious.

Lucy was speechless, was he asking her what she thought he was asking her? Well it's not like she hasn't thought of it before, sometimes she would imagine having a small child whose hand she could caress and love unconditionally, as they feel asleep in her arms. The feeling brought a warm sensation in her chest just remembering those small fantasies she's had in the past.

"Well..." Lucy expression softened and a small smile spread across her face as she began to mindlessly stare at the floor. "I have thought about it..." She looked up at Natsu who was still waiting for more of a response from her, "I have thought about holding a child of my own, or something even like a little girl or boy squirming in my arms until I let them on the floor and they'd run up to you after you'd get back from a mission I didn't accompany and they call me mommy..."

"And me dad..." Natsu began to scratch the back of his head, "or papa, whichever feels right."

Lucy let out a slight chuckled, her mind once again being flooded with the idea of that future. She stood up from the edge of the bed and walked toward Natsu, and grabbed both of his hand.

"Is that what you want?" Lucy looked up at Natsu with curiosity in her eyes that seemed to shine as the moonlight danced over her features.

"I love you so much Luce..." Natsu said gazing down at her eyes, "So much that I can't even comprehend it myself... and I want to start a family with you."

"I like the idea of that." Lucy began to inch closer towards Natsu, and he leaned towards Lucy, bringing their lips together and closing the gap halfway.

After a few seconds they parted for breathe.

"Kyaa!" Lucy was caught off guard when Natsu picked her up bridal style and carried her to their bed. She laid her down and crawled on top of her. He gazed down at the flushed blonde beauty in front of him. The moonlight only illuminated her features. She brought her hand up and cupped his warm cheek. Silence filled the room as Natsu inched down toward his wife.

He was hers and she was his. The night was filled with passion, love and hope.

 **R &R please, and I'll love you forever. I need some feedback.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the fluffiness and cuteness c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really happy that I actually got reviews! And they are so kind! I decided to post another chapter~ I hope you like it just as much as the last one.**

 **Chapter 2**

Lucy fumbled with her fingers as she paced back and forth in their bedroom; on the table laid a pregnancy test she took. She felt excitement swell up within her but at the same time fear. Fear of what? Not being pregnant? Or seeing the monitor flash a plus and her whole entire future would be changed permanently with no going back? As much as she did want to have her first child, she couldn't help but feel sorta panicked at the idea.

"It's been 15 minutes, it should have the result now..." She told herself as she inched closer to the pregnancy test that laid flat on the table, "I can't look!" She said as she turned around and began to nervously walk away from it, "But I have to..." Once again the blonde turn 180 degrees and walked towards the table. She hesitantly reached for the pregnancy test and finally took a hold of it. She had her eyes shut close as she brought it within view. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and was greeted by two lines on the monitor.

"Two lines? Did I grab a different kind of pregnancy test?" She quickly grabbed the box that the pregnancy test was previously packaged in and looked for the instructions or directions.

 _'|' means unfertilized_

 _'||' means fertilized_

"I'm pregnant..." Lucy slowly laid the pregnancy test on the table and sat down on one side of her loveseat, she looked as though she was taking this all in, but it wasn't a surprise, was it? After all, it was what she hoped to accomplish on that night with Natsu about two weeks ago. A soft smile spread across her face as she laid her right hand on her still flat stomach. She was filled with warmth and comfort, yet excitement and bits of fear lingered in there as well.

"Can't wait 'til your father hears about you."

 **XOXOXOXOX**

Natsu opened the door with a loud bang like he would often do and began to investigate his wife for answers once again, "You left the guild early again..." Natsu moped to his wife who turned around from the surprise but soon began to stare at him with loving eyes. He raised a brow at her immediately softened expression.

"What is it?" He crossed his arms.

"Remember that night when you brought up the idea of having a complete family." She twirled her finger through her hair as she stood.

Natsu felt his heartbeat increase, he had an idea of what she was possibly talking about but didn't want to jump into any conclusions, "What about it?" He eyed her, feeling almost too impatient for her response.

"Well," She placed her hand on her flat stomach and smiled, "That future is going to become a reality."

Natsu, for a second, stood frozen and Lucy frowned at his reaction. Considering he proposed the idea, you'd think he'd be more happy about it.

 _What if he changed his mind?_

Sadness and fear filled her entire being. She felt as though she could crumble away. Her eyes began to water up as she looked down towards the floor.

"Eep!" She screamed as she felt his rough yet gentle hands grab her waist and before she knew it, she was in the air. Natsu was twirling her around. A full 360 degrees spin. He had one of his teeth grins that always seemed to make Lucy's heart bloom no matter how many years its been. Natsu set her on the floor and Lucy stared at his loving smile in awe.

"Now I forgive you for leaving the guild early." He joked and opened his eyes from toothy grin that softened, "That's the best news I could ever come home to."

Lucy smiled, everything seemed to be so perfect. She felt like the luckiest girl in the entire world, how on Earthland did she manage to marry the most loving and caring man in the world? Well at least that's how she viewed it.

"So how long will it take?" Natsu dumbly said as if expecting their child to arrive soon.

"Nine months." Lucy simply answered

"Nine months?!" Natsu crossed his arms almost as though he was throwing a tantrum, "Gee and to think I wanted to show them how to use dragon-slayer magic next week." He joked which led his wife to give out a slight chuckle.

"We gotta tell the guild!" He had a spark of excitement in his eyes.

Lucy began to grow nervous. How would her fellow guild mates react? Remembering the excitement they had when Levy came out as being pregnant a few years ago made her happy. Everyone in the guild is always so thoughtful, Levy had received so many gifts for her future child, she eventually ran out of room to put them in. Not to mention Mira, Lisanna, Erza and Cana sneaked into Gajeel and Levy's house when they weren't around and decorating one of their rooms into a newly furnished baby room. She laughed a little at the memory.

"Okay, but tomorrow." Lucy demanded, "Right now the guild is probably too empty anyways."

"Fine..." Natsu moaned then reached forward and gave her beloved wife a kiss on her forehead.

Even though excitement filled both of them, they still managed to go to bed after a late night session of talking about the future, after all, talking about the future is what's gonna make them both want to continue living.

 **Tomorrow I'll post chapter 3 ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu and Lucy stood in front of the guild door, ready to open it and give everyone the news about Lucy's pregnancy.

"Well! Let's go!" Natsu said as he prepared to open the door with a loud bang. Well that was the plan but he felt a warm hand stop him midway. He looked back and saw Lucy's soft hand holding his, he made his eyes from their hands up to Lucy's face.

"I'm nervous..." She said as she gripped his hand even tighter.

"There is nothing to be nervous about." He turned to his wife and once again smiled his toothy grin, "You know the guild. They'll be just as happy about this as we are."

Lucy felt reassured from Natsu's words and nodded; Natsu turned back around, holding his wife's hand the entire time, and flung the guild door open.

Some people in the guild were to busy fighting or talking to each other to even notice and others glanced at them but returned to whatever they were doing almost immediately.

"Try being a little less flashy next time!" Yelled an annoyed ice wizard who was sitting next to his loyal and loving girlfriend, Juvia.

"Shuttup! I'm being flashy for a reason!" Natsu yelled across the guild at the ice wizard and caught the attention of some more people as he did, "I got an important announcement!"

"Didya finally realize that ya need some mental help?" Laughed an iron-dragon slayer.

"You wanna go, iron freak?" Natsu menacingly made a fist at him, ready to go all out in a full fledged fight.

"Natsu!"

"Gajeel!"

Both the solid script and celestial mage placed their hands on their hips and glared at their significant other with irritation.

"Remember what we came here for!" Lucy said before she smiled.

"Like I forgot!" Natsu grinned,

"So what's the announcement?" Gray asked as he walked towards the couple, Juvia followed close behind.

"Juvia is curious too!" Smiled the water mage.

Natsu wrapped his arm around his wife and had his signature toothy grin, "We have a new member joining the guild!"

"New member?" Erza overheard.

"That sounds great!" Mira clasped her hands together.

"A new member?!" Lisanna seemed just as enthusiastic as her sister.

"Oi! So where is this new member?" A drunken Cana asked from the top of the bar counter.

"In the making!" Natsu simply answered.

Everyone was quiet until a certain ice mage broke the silence, "My god... He's finally lost it.."

Gajeel burst out laughing, "Ghihi! Looks like I was right! Flame brain does need mental help!"

"Gajeel!"

"No. He's actually correct..." Lucy awkwardly smiled, soon all the attention was directed to her, "You see... I'm pregnant."

"..."

"Wha! I'm so happy for you Lu-chan!" Levy was the first to step forward. She grabbed both her hands and merrily congratulated her beloved friend. Standing next to Levy was Geva who clutched tightly onto her dress, gaping wide-eyed at the friendly display between her mother and Lucy, "It looks like your gonna have a friend soon." Levy gleefully told her black-haired daughter. Lucy simply smiled at the blunette's kind gesture.

"Didn't know ya had it in you flame brain." Gray provoked.

"Juvia is so happy for you!" Juvia praised, "Gray-sama! Maybe you and Juvia could have one too." She teased and made her boyfriend blush.

"Th-that's g-g-great n-news!" Erza stuttered. In one sudden moved she bowed in front of Natsu and Lucy, "Congratulations!" She stood herself up and stiffly made her way elsewhere.

"Never thought I'd see the day Erza would bow for me." Natsu said still startled by the red-head's gesture.

"They'll make such a cute family!" Both the Strauss sisters cooed.

Everyone in the guild took their turns to congratulate the couple on their future child or tease Natsu about it. The girls made their wait around the counter and asked Lucy relentless questions of when she discovered this and if any signs have been evident at all.

Mira silently departed from the group of girls circling Lucy. She spotted Natsu in the middle of his brawl with Gray and quickly made her way over there.

"Natsu, can I have a word?" Smiled the white-haired mage.

Natsu and Gray froze on spot, just when they were going to unleash their final blow on each other.

"Uh.. sure." Natsu replied as he scratched the back of his head.

Mira and Natsu made their way out of the guild hall, Natsu raised a brow at the transformation mage.

"What'ya call me out here for?" Natsu crossed his arms.

"To inform you about what you're about to go through."

"What I'm about to go through?"

"Pregnancy for Lucy won't be an easy thing." Mira placed a hand on her hip and pointed a finger at Natsu, "As a husband and a future father, you'll have a lot of responsibility placed on you."

"I know." Natsu said in a serious tone that even caught Mira off guard, "I know I'll have to change so many things in my life but I also know it'll be worth it. I've thought a lot about this actually."

Mira surprised expression was replaced with her usual smile, "Good!"

Natsu felt an arm slump around his shoulder, "Ah, so Natsu here is finally maturing." The smell of booze lingered all over.

"Oi! I've always been mature!"

"Yeah. yeah. Quit yer squawking. I think it's about time me and Mira give ya an insight about what you're about to experience in the next nine months." Cana walked over besides Mira, "Like the late night sessions where Lucy will stay up all night vomiting into the toilet."

"The what!?"

"Yeah, it a pregnancy symptom. She'll be extremely sensitive to smell and if she takes a whiff of something the baby doesn't like, then you can bet your lucky stars there will be puke." Mira informed

"Let's not forget the hormones." Cana grinned, "She'll will be very emotional. So the slightest things will either make her sad, happy, enraged, aggravated and not to mention _horny_." Cana's sly grin and choice of words made Natsu turn a shade a bright red.

"Cravings." Mira said taking Natsu out of his embarrassed state, "The baby will probably make Lucy crave the oddest foods, whatever it is, it's your duty to please her."

"And finally, no matter what, you'll have to keep Lucy's stress levels down. Added stress is bad for a growing baby's health." Cana managed to maturely explain before taking another doze of her alcoholic beverage.

Cold sweat dropped from Natsu's forehead, this was all so foreign to him.

"Lucy will be more vulnerable in this state. Her magic will most likely grow weaker while her body begins to focus on the growing child inside her" Mira explained, "Please take care of them." Mira smiled knowing fully that Natsu would definitely keep them safe. Cana began to walk past Natsu towards the guild and Mira followed behind. Natsu stood frozen. What exactly was he about to experience in the next few months? He felt of sudden wave of protectiveness wash over him.

 _Lucy._


End file.
